Flush
by anarchytissues
Summary: I wrote futa porn. Praise fucking jesus. Josuke/Jotaro. Genderbend. PWP. Futanari.


Josuke knew that she shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore. She had met a man that could literally read people like books, a boy her age that could cause space to disappear, another boy that could change shape and claimed to be an alien. She was related to a woman that could stop time.

She wasn't sure how this had surprised her. It had come out of nowhere. There were no rogue stand users that had been reported or discovered for a few weeks, so maybe this had surprised her because she was relaxed. As much as Josuke had wanted to try to focus on what had just happened and where it had come from, she simply couldn't.

Ever since it had appeared, Josuke Higashikata could not focus on a damn thing that wasn't related to her cock. Her thoughts were hazy and clouded by an intense desire to fill something up.

"It's... like something out of a porno manga..." She breathed, her pink lips curling into a small smirk at the thought of Mister Rohan coming up with something as contrived as this. Her blue eyes were glassy and half-lidded as they watched her ample chest rise and fall at a quick pace. Her form slumped against the wall beside her bed, the cool surface bringing some sort of relief to her heated body. The girl's clothing clung to her flushed skin that was damp with sweat, her twitching fingers tugging at the elastic of her striped panties that were growing wet with her essence and the pre that dribbled out of the head of her cock.

A small whimper slipped past her parted lips at the feeling of the thin fabric rubbing against the overly-sensitive appendage. Slowly, her eyes wandered down to between her legs, her lips pressing tightly together in a hard line at the sight. She was greeted with the sight of a twitching cock, it's blush pink head peeking out from the foreskin that almost covered the sensitive flesh. Pre bubbled at the very tip before rolling down the twitching meat.

Her legs shifted, causing her thigh to brush against the surprisingly large set of balls that rested under her cock. A hand clapped itself over her mouth, muffling the sound of her gasping moan at the sensation that attacked her body. Heat pulsed itself through her body, she felt it from the very tips of her toes to every strand of black hair on her head. Fuck, is this what boys had to deal with everyday?!

"I can't... think," Josuke breathed out, praying to any God that her mother did not hear her trying to relieve herself earlier. At first, she would simply grab her cock and quickly rub one out, not wanting to linger on the thought that she, a girl that identified as a girl for sixteen and a half years, had popped a fucking boner. Her hand had done just fine, however it would tide her over for just a few hours at the very most. The most frustrating thing was that the intense lust would hit her with the force of a freight train soon after she came.

Thoughts about how this was the effect of an enemy stand snaked into her mind, it was too ridiculous for Josuke to consider. The only things more ridiculous than that thought was that she could not think of another damn thing to explain this, and the one thing more ridiculous than that was that she had called her niece, Jotaro Kujo, that she was under the influence of a stand. She didn't tell the older woman what was wrong with her, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation, only telling her that she couldn't leave her room.

Of course, Josuke would have to tell Jotaro what was wrong. The worst case scenario being that she had to show the woman her prick and she might have to touch it- The teen quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

"I should... clean up... She... She's going to be here soon. I don't want to be caught like this..."

Quickly, Josuke rose from her bed and peeled off the damp clothing, letting them fall into a heap onto the floor. She put on some fresh clothes; her brow furrowing at the fact that her cock would not fit in her panties and her sack slipped out of the scrap of cloth and brushed against her thigh. Shit, this was not helping at all.

Sighing heavily, she yanked on her uniform skirt and jacket, hoping that the sheer lenght of her jacket would hide the grotesque bulge at the front of her skirt. Stepping out of her room, she wobbled with each step as the sensation of her flesh rubbing against each other attacked her body. She prayed the Gods once more that she wouldn't get a full erection, knowing that her skirt would not hide it at all.

Tomoko Higashikata blinked at the sound of her daughter's bedroom door opening, not expecting the girl to come out of her room today after that phone call with Jotaro earlier. "Are you feeling better, honey?" She asked once Josuke passed by her in the hallway.

"Y-yeah..." An awkward laugh escaped the girl, her face flushed deep pink and pearls of sweat rolling down her face and neck.

"You don't look like it, do you want me to get you medicine or something?"

"N-no!" Josuke gasped out, nearly falling over as her balls continued to slap and stroke her inner thighs—f_uckfuckfuckfuckfuck! _

"Are you alright?!"

"A-ah... A-actually..." She swallowed, her mouth going dry as her cock throbbed in her panties. "Could... y-you get me... med...medicine... and... oolong tea? Haha..."

Her mother stared hard at her, causing her to sweat even more. _PleaseGodmakeherleaveIdon'twanthertoaskanythingels eandshewon'tbeherewhenJotaroshowsup!_

"...Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Take it easy, you seem really... out of it."

"T-take your time, Mom..."

She smiled awkwardly as her mother went to go grab her purse and keys before walking out. Good, now all she would have to do is wait for Jotaro and then they could figure this all out—

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you to be here, Miss Jotaro!"

"Your daughter and I have business together today, sorry for intruding."

"No no, come in! Josuke isn't feeling very well today though, I was on my way to go get her something—"

"I'll take care of her while you're gone, Ms. Higashikata."

Josuke wobbled to the entrance area, peering from behind the corner and weakly waving at the older woman.

"Ah, alright. I'll see you two soon!"

Finally, Josuke's mother had left with that and the two were alone. Jotaro let out a small sigh, stepping out of the black heels before coming into the house, her elegant fingers running through her ebony locks before resting her intense eyes on Josuke.

"What was this about being under the influence of a stand, Josuke?"

_Straight to the point._

"...Can...we go to my room for this? I don't want other people to see..." Josuke stammered, her blush deepening as she watched for confirmation from her niece. She gently bit the corner of her mouth, her legs gently pushing together and nearly crushing the sensitive flesh there which caused her eyes to water a bit.

Jotaro blinked at the request before nodding, a small smile appearing on those thin lips. "Alright, alright..."

Josuke practically scrambled for her room, the older woman following close behind with a slightly confused expression. Once they were both in her room, the door was quickly slammed shut and locked causing Jotaro to glare in Josuke's direction.

"What was that about?"

"I really, _really_ don't want people to see this, alright? What if my mom comes back really soon?"

"Is it honestly that bad?"

"..." Josuke sighed, her blue eyes glancing around the room, as if to confirm that there was no way that someone else could see. Her hands quickly pushed down her skirt and panties, the fabric pooling around her ankles. Her half-hard cock throbbed before slowly growing hard in front of the woman.

"What the fuck is that."

"...A dick—"

"I know that. It's pretty fucking obvious—Is this what you meant by being under the influence of a stand?"

"N-no shit—What the fuck are you doing!?" Josuke gasped out once Jotaro had sunk to her knees in front of her, the older woman's hands around her stiffening cock. The feeling caused an electrifying sensation to run up her spine, holyshitthiswasentirelydifferentthanherownhand. A high pitched moan escaped her as she came out of that slight high.

"...It's real."

"Y-yeah...! F-fuck..."

"You're... really sensitive." A small chuckle came from Jotaro's throat, her lips curling into an amused smirk as her hand slowly stroked the excitable flesh.

"I-I'm not... used to it... W-wait so—Nevermind..."

Jotaro blinked, green eyes flickering up to her aunt's blushing face once she spoke. "What was that? You can tell me, Josuke."

"...Uh..." Josuke swallowed, staring up at the ceiling while she sucked in a shaky breath. "S-soarealldickslikethislikedoguyshavetoputupwitht hisbullshitallthetime—"

"Maybe some of them, but... You looked like you were going to fall over when we were walking here. You're overly sensitive, it's probably because you're not used to it, like you said. Kakyoin wasn't like this..."

"H-huh?"

Jotaro sighed, muttering something along the lines of "What a pain", as she pulled her hand away from Josuke's cock, much to the younger woman's dismay. "Nevermind that, have you... y'know..."

"...Yeah. I've been... doing it on and off since I woke up..." Josuke whispered, not daring to look at the other woman as she felt like she could die on the spot. "A-anyway, what do we do? I panicked and called you here without thinking really..."

A spike of pleasure drove itself up Josuke's spine, blue eyes rolling back as a choked sob escaped her, at the feeling of Jotaro's hand stroking her cock again. "F-fuck!"

"...I'm a little turned on by this, to be completely honest. It's cute."

Josuke tried to ignore the sensations attacking her body with every stroke of the woman's hand, her legs wobbling and toes curling and squirming in her socks as her hands touched the wall behind her to look for anything to grab onto. "Wh...what...? H-how is this...c-cute..."

Another small laugh escaped Jotaro, her grip growing a bit tighter each time her hand came close to the base, "Your reactions to this. You look really cute, blushing and crying out like that, it's a contrast to your dick."

"Wh-whatdoyoumean?" Josuke gasped out, her hips gently bucking into the other's hand as her mind began to chip away. _Fuckthisfeltgreat._

Jotaro glanced up at the other's face at the question, her hand slowly moving back to the very tip. "Your cock is big, it's nineteen centimetres _at least._ Kind of thick too, it'd scare me if I was younger." The pad of her finger gently tapped against the leaking slit, spreading the clear fluid around the messy tip and sending shock waves of pleasure to the other's core. Her hand squeezed gently around the head before slowly pushing back the foreskin.

"A-ahfuckdon't!"

"Does it hurt?"

"...A...a little... N-not a lot... I-it still kinda... uncomfortablebutitfeelskindagood..."

Her hand continued to move back, the foreskin slowly peeling back and revealing more and more of that blush coloured flesh. Eventually, it was behind the head of Josuke's cock and would not go much further. "Do you mind if I..."

"_Please. _I'm... kinda dying right now... Haha... D-do whatever you want... All I wanna do right now is cum..."

That caught Jotaro off guard, not expecting the other to outright say something like that. She gave the girl a slow nod before pushing off her coat and tucking her hair behind her ear. She leant in towards Josuke's cock, her warm breath ghosting on the twitching flesh before brushing her painted lips along the side of the cock.

A low appreciative moan slipped out of Josuke's mouth, her hands clenching into tight fists as Jotaro's lips brushed and peppered kisses along her length. "Ahh..." She let out a small sigh as she felt a hand gently cradle her balls, her hips bucking at the feeling. This was something else. Moans and small cries would continue to escape Josuke as Jotaro worked her mouth on her cock.

"Mmm!" She screwed her eyes tightly closed as Jotaro's hand left her sack and slowly moved back, running along her wet folds.

"...So you still have one."

"...Y-yeah...W-wAIT—!" The girl nearly screamed as a finger was pushed into her cunt, the feeling of the finger stroking her upper wall while Jotaro's lips enveloped around around the head of her cock nearly sending her to the stars.

Jotaro hummed amused at the reaction she got, the vibrations of her voice ran along the shaft. Her tongue gently lapped at the very tip, the tip of her tongue circling around the leaking slit, the slightly bitter taste of Josuke's pre coating her mouth with every little movement. Her hand squeezed around the base, the other hand gently pushing its fingers in and out of Josuke's drooling cunt, before deciding to take more of her into her mouth.

"Ohmyfuckinggod." Josuke hissed, her hands reaching out for the other woman and slamming her hips against the other's face. Her hands pushed off Jotaro's hat, her fingers lacing themselves into the silky threads of hair before gripping tightly at the back of her head. "I can't fucking take it anymore, I'm sorry."

Josuke's cock rammed into the back of Jotaro's throat, summoning tears at the woman's green eyes and a loud gagging noise to come from her throat. Fiery green eyes rolled back into her skull, glaring up at the younger woman who was now wearing a wicked, if still obviously embarrassed, expression on her round face. The underside of her prick dragged across the soft tongue with every thrust, the red lipstick Jotaro wore smearing along the flesh each time.

"F-fucking...a-amazing... I-I could fuckingcumanyminute," Josuke muttered through clenched teeth, her thrusts erratic and sloppy, her cock would either jam itself into the other's cheek or ram itself into the other's throat every few times. She simply couldn't care, not when she felt like she could cum soon. A white hot feeling grew in her lower body, the heat pulsing through her body once more and causing her skin to nearly hum before it exploded inside of her. Josuke froze, her only movements were small trembles and her hands gripping the other's hair spasmodically as her cum shot out of her cock and coated Jotaro's mouth. Saliva and cum spilled out between the gaps of her sweet lips and her twitching cock. Calming down after what had felt like eternity, she slowly pulled out and slammed her body against the wall before slumping down.

Jotaro coughed and sputtered, ink colored tears running down her cheeks from the mascara she wore and milky coloured saliva dripping from her mouth. She glared at Josuke, who looked too pleased with herself, with intense eyes.

It took Josuke a couple of minutes to feel the older woman's eyes on her, effectively ripping her from her euphoria and drowning her in fear. "H-hey..." She stammered, slowly trying to back away but she was already pressed against the wall, her eyes glancing towards the locked door. "I-I lost control... I-I'm sorry."

She was slammed against the floor, stars exploding in the corners of her eyes as the older woman straddled her. "W-what are you—"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away with fucking my mouth like that, Josuke? I wouldn't let my husband do that to me, what makes you think that you're special?" She spat out, raising her hips to hike up her skirt to above her hips and yanking down her panties. Her hand gripped Josuke's now soft cock, the nearly painful spikes of pleasure driving themselves into Josuke's core as it slowly grew hard with a few strokes.

"Jo-jotaro... p-please! I-I c-can't..."

"I didn't cum. You got me worked up," Josuke could practically hear Jotaro's lips curling into a cruel smirk as her cock was lined up to the other's sex. She could feel the other's heat before the head of her cock slowly ran along the slick flesh. "You have to pay me back, it's only fair."

It was nothing like Josuke felt before, and she doubted that she would ever feel that sensation again. A hand clapped itself over her mouth, barely muffling the scream that tore itself from the teen's throat as Jotaro would run Josuke's cock along her dripping folds.

"I'm just imagining a boy seeing you like this right now, he'd probably cum by just seeing the face you're making right now."

Josuke sobbed as she bucked her hips, trying desperately to shove her cock into Jotaro's cunt, but the other woman was having none of that. She went to cover her face, to try to hide her shame from imagining Okuyasu or Rohan seeing her like this, only to have her hands pinned above her head.

"No, I wanna see it. I wanna see you cry and your eyes roll back from all of this."

With that, Jotaro sank her hips down onto Josuke's prick. She hissed as she took her to the hilt, her walls tightening around the shaft immediately. She glanced down at Josuke, who looked like she was ready to go insane at the feeling.

Josuke's face was painted bright red at this point, her pompadour coming undone and the black locks clinging onto her damp skin while her eyes rolled back to her skull. What a sight. That pretentious mangaka would probably have a field day trying to emulate that face she was making.

Grinning, she began to move, the filthy wet sounds of Josuke's cock sloshing her fluids around hit her ears, causing her to flush deeply. Christ, she was not expecting to be in this situation when she came here today.

"Fuckkk~" She moaned out, her hips moving in a circular motion once she had taken the cock entirely again, causing Josuke to whine out and grip tightly onto her thighs. A small grunt escaped her as the other's grip left angry red marks on her pale flesh before the other began to thrust upwards into her. Slowly, she leant back, trying to get Josuke to hit her sweetest spots inside.

"S-slow down..." The woman breathed out, her eyes screwing themselves shut as Josuke's thrusts began to grow a bit more wild. Suddenly, she froze and let out a high pitched moan, her back arching as her hands clenched into tight fists. Her walls clamped tightly around Josuke's cock that repeatedly hit her spot inside, "F-fuckk! Jo-josukeee..!"

"Th-there...?"

"Fuckyesjustkeepfucking—!" Jotaro's words were cut off by a high pitched scream as that spot was attacked again and again. It wouldn't be too far away—

"A-are... are...areyoulikeme...?"

"H-huh?"

"D-do...youneedtodootherstuffto...other stuff...t-to cum..."

"Wh-what the fuck are...areyou—Ohmyfucking!"

Josuke panted as a shaky hand slowly moved towards the other woman's sex, her thumb clumsily rubbing the other woman's clit to the best she could manage while she was thrusting into her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip once Jotaro had tightened around her again. _Shitshewasclose._

Jotaro screamed out, her body tensing up as she hit her peak just a second before Josuke hit hers. The woman collapsed on top of the other, shivering at the feeling of the other painting her walls white with cum. Slowly, Josuke's now soft cock slipped out of the other as her seed spilled out onto the floor beneath them.

"..."

The air was still between the two women for several minutes; the sounds of cars driving by the house and children playing in the distance could be heard, it was so quiet. Eventually, Jotaro pulled herself off of the younger girl, a low sigh escaping her as she pulled up her panties and yanked down her skirt. It took Josuke several minutes to do the same with herself.

"...So is it still..."

"Yeah. Still... there... W-why?"

"...I had the thought that... It would go away if..."

"Ohmygod."

"...Y-you... I-it was good...though..."

"Y-yeah..."

"...What should I do—"

"Is it really that much of a problem? You should...keep it. M-maybe you'll meet someone that—"

"...Oh my god."

"It was just an idea..."

"...I-I'll think about it."

end.


End file.
